The Wonder of Night
by notebookthief
Summary: "Wonderland has been destroyed. No one is free, and even the Mad Hatter can't do anything. There are few places now that are clean and free of blood." Random idea I couldn't get out of my head. NOT CRACK. Plot line is interesting, I hope.
1. Chapter 1: A Visit Long Overdue

_Chapter One_

Norway was really mad at Denmark. He had gotten drunk the night before and promptly passed out on their doorstep after yet another fight with Sweden. Why couldn't he just let it go? Sweden had left with Finland a long time ago. Why couldn't they leave each other in peace?

There was a loud bang outside. Norway got up from where he was sitting at the kitchen table to look out the front door.

Outside stood a stout woman with the biggest head he had ever seen. She wore all red and black, and had an army of- playing cards?

He called to Denmark, not one to fight when others could do it for him. As mad as he was, he needed him. Whether he liked it or not.

Denmark came blundering down the stairs, axe slung over one shoulder. He rubbed his eyes, then looked at Norway in question. He just shrugged and motioned to the door. Denmark walked up and looked out the peephole.

Norway felt Denmark freeze, then start shaking. He jerked back, red face decorated by the expression of raw fury. He wrenched open the door, stepping outside with heavy footsteps. Norway couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Denmark in such a state.

Norway slipped out behind him, almost stepping on the girl lying on his doorstep. She was covered in blood and her black dress was in tatters, showing bloody skin. She was barely breathing, and her face was screwed up in intense pain. He was surprised she hadn't screamed, but then realized she didn't have the energy to.

Gingerly, he picked her up. She whimpered slightly and cracked open one eye. Her expression changed to one of confusion, but then she winced and it went back to pain.

He brought her inside as fast as he could. He didn't know where to put her, and finally decided on the dining table. He put a pillow under her head to support it. She groaned loudly, and he patted her head. Then he went outside to check on Denmark.

The playing card people were all dead. Denmark hadn't indulged himself like he usually did- he had merely killed them. And he was currently yelling at the woman.

"You weren't supposed to do this! This isn't what we agreed to! What happened to the pact that said I couldn't kill you? That you couldn't hurt her, or get anyone else to?"

The woman was smiling. It was a cruel, cold smile that gave Norway goosebumps. Then she said, "The soviet cards aren't people. Nor are they technically living things. _They_ can hurt her. Besides, you didn't get mad when that Hatter person cut her with a smashed teacup."

Denmark's fists tightened. Then he growled out, "That was an accident. You of all people should know how fond he is of her."

The woman waved her hand. She was still smiling. "Whatever. I still haven't broken the contract. You never made me swear to any_thing_. So I think what I did was fine. Besides, I returned her to you, didn't I?"

Denmark's nails were digging so hard into his palms there was blood. He looked over to Norway, then back at the woman.

"Fine. But let me warn you- she is more than a mere girl. She will destroy you to the point where you wish you were dead. And your precious knave too."

The woman's smile turned into a sneer and she yelled, "Off with his head!" Then she seemed to realize everyone around her was dead, and she would have to do it herself. Then she huffed and stormed off into the woods.

Denmark stood in front of the house, watching her go. Norway jogged down the steps of the house and up to him. Then he put his hand on his shoulder. Denmark turned his head slightly to look at him. Then he sighed and started towards the house.

_Something's wrong_, Norway thought. Denmark never acted like that- he never walked away from Norway's touch. Especially after a fight.

Norway walked behind him until they were in the house. Then he led Denmark into the dining room where he had left the girl.

When they walked in she was gone.

Denmark went frantic, searching the entire house for her. Still, she was no where to be found- until he saw her curled up on his bed, sound asleep.

Denmark sighed and smiled, happy to see her. Not with circumstances at which he could, but he didn't think about that. He reached out and touched her stomach.

She screamed.

It was the worst thing he'd ever experienced, that scream. It was one of not only physical pain, but also emotional and mental. Her body flung itself all across the bed, spreading itself out and arching her back. Her eyes were screwed shut and her mouth wide open. She looked to be in agony.

And he knew he was the one who caused it.

Quickly, before Norway could come up and scold him for being careless, Denmark put his hand over her mouth. The screaming subsided to a whimper and her eyes opened to look at him.

He'd forgotten about her eyes. Or, not remembered the full extent of them. One was sea blue, the other silver, and each had swirls of the other in it. They were large, wondrous eyes that were forever curious.

And right now were filled with immense pain.

He put a finger to his lips, then left the room to get a first aid kit. She frowned and made to follow him, but fell back down when the pain hit her. He looked back and said, "I'll be right back." Then he slipped out of the room.

He returned moments later carrying a first aid kit, as well as another assortment of things. He set them on the bedside table and looked at her for a moment. She seemed to realize he was asking permission, and she managed to croak out, "Why aren't you talking?"

Denmark grinned and laughed. "Intense moment. Didn't want to piss you off."

She smiled. "You always ruin those. I wouldn't be mad. I'm too mad with everything to be mad at you- for the moment."

He laughed again. Then he asked, "If you didn't get the look, do you have anything on underneath this? I thought you might be uncomfortable if I worked on you naked."

She chuckled, then winced in pain. "Yeah, I've got stuff on underneath this."

Denmark nodded, and set to work on removing her dress. By cutting straight down the middle.

His breath caught in his throat. Not because of anything to do with lust- not even close. She had cuts everywhere, and of all different sizes and depth. Some were shallow, but long; others deep, but short. Some were still bleeding heavily.

Denmark called Norway up, and asked for a cloth and a bucket of warm water. Norway soon came back with these necessities, and put pressure on the bleeding wounds while Denmark cleaned her. He tried to avoid her wounds- truly, he did. but under all that blood it was impossible to tell where one wound ended and one began, or whether there was one or not. After and agonizing amount of time, she was clean.

Norway had stopped the bleeding on most of the wounds. Denmark bandaged them first, so as to make sure they didn't start bleeding again. Norway started putting pressure on the last of the bleeding cuts. He didn't do much, since Denmark proceeded to bandage them soon after he started, but it helped. The girl tried to keep herself quiet, only letting out the occasional whimper. That is until they reached her stomach.

Just like when Denmark touched it, she screamed when the bandage connected with her gash. Denmark cursed.

"Chess, I know you're out there, being all invisible and stuff. We actually need your help now."

Out of thin air, a grey cat with purple and blue stripes appeared. He had unblinking blue-green eyes, and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I knew you'd call. Of course, she needs someone with evaporating skills to purify it." The cat floated down until his head hovered just above the girls wound. Then he licked it.

"What are you doing? That'll just make it worse!" Norway yelled, reaching to yank the cat away. Except the cat wasn't there anymore. His head was halfway across the room, still grinning. Denmark pulled Norway back from launching across the room at the cat, saying, "Stop, Norge. He's not a normal cat- this is what I want him to do."

Norway spun around and looked at him like he was insane. He probably was. "Have you gone mad? We're having hallucinations of floating, smiling cats, and you want it to lick the girls wound with that dirty tongue of his? You're insane! Mad! Both of you!"

The cat's body appeared, and he bowed. "Thank you very much for that compliment. Not everyone is truly mad- not even in Wonderland. She should know this best of all. Now make her some tea, and she will be fine. Oh, if only the White Queen were here. She would get Alice in her right, proper state in a jiffy."

Norway stared at him. Then he stuttered out, "Wh-who's the white qu-queen? A-and who's Alice?"

The cat looked at him in surprise. "Why, the girl you're helping is Alice. She is the essence of Wonderland, like you are the essence of Norway, and he," he said, pointing to Denmark, "Is the essence of Denmark. And she must be better in two months time to fall back down the rabbit hole in England. She knows where it is. Now, I trust she will be better by then?"

Denmark shook his head. "No, Cheshire. She won't be. You know how long it takes to heal up here. She'll be ready in four. Even with tea." At this, the Cheshire Cat made a face. Then he grinned.

"Alright then. Four months it is. I'm still on time's good side- I'll make a compromise. She'll understand."

Denmark nodded and waved him away, saying, "Go. You're needed in Wonderland more than you are here. Besides, Hatter's probably waiting to cuss you out."

The cat grinned even wider and, bit by bit, he disappeared. First his tail faded, then his lower stomach and back, then his middle, shoulders, ears, and head. Then his eyes disappeared. His grin danced for a moment, taunting them, and then it, too, disappeared.

Norway fainted.

Quickly, Denmark pulled the other man across the room and sat him in a chair. Then he turned back to Wonderland.

Her eyes were closed and she was snoring softly. Denmark smiled gently, remembering when she was a little girl who hated everything about the world. Though it wasn't exactly that she hated the world- she just hated the _normality_ of it. Routines, lessons (most of them), and even meal times and names. He chuckled as he remembered her walking down his stairs, yawning, and asking what they were having for dinner. Of course, it was actually nine a.m. when she did this.

He also remembered her fighting with England a lot. He had been her guardian, because the only way to get to Wonderland was either to fall down a specific rabbit hole there, or to use evaporation skills, of which only the Cheshire Cat had. She had hated the man, and America. She questioned everything, giving both men a headache. France loved her, of course, but she absolutely loathed him. It was one of the few similarities she had to England. That and tea, pocket-watches, dynasties, croquet, and crumpets. Oh, and don't forget biscuits. She loved those.

His mind wandered to the first time he had met her, both of them being little children. Her hair had been lighter, almost white instead of the gold it was now. She had always worn a little blue dress with white boots similar to Iceland's, and a small chain around her neck. He had once asked her what was on it. Her response was, "Fuck off you bloody wanker!" From then on he had never underestimated her vocabulary.

_They were in a field of tall wheat grass. She was chasing a rabbit, moving at impossible speeds, often __buzzing out of view, though she stumbled often. He was infatuated with her the moment he saw her long blonde hair swishing as she ran. She laughed, dazing him with the sound of wind chimes floating over to him. She didn't notice him, not until she was walking home after catching the rabbit and holding it in her arms. She looked over at him and smiled, bounding over. Her smile stunned him in its warmth. No one had ever smiled at him like that._

"_HI! Do you like rabbits? There's lots of them here! Is that why you came? Who are you?" She asked him in a huge gust of air. He paused for a second, making sense of what she had said, before answering, "I do like rabbits. I didn't know there were a lot of them here. I've never been here before- Norway sent me away. You probably don't know him. The actual reason I came was to clear my head. I'm Denmark. My country isn't very strong yet, and we're running out of a lot of land, so I've been stressed out lately. That's why I wanted to clear my head." He had to take several breaths to get the whole thing out, and stammered a bit. She was grinning like a madman, though it faded when he told her about his country. _

"_I'm sorry to hear that. I don't think I could be much help. Nobody really knows who I am. Only Iggy, who's a bastard, Spain, France, who's a frog, Prussia, Germany, Austria, Romano, Italy, and Hungary. And now you. Most of them think I don't have a country yet, and only Iggy and Romano know who I am. Iggy doesn't like me telling people. It's impossible to invade, but what if someone did? That's his argument anyway. I'd like a lot more people to visit me. There's plenty of room. Maybe I could help you, as long as you didn't tell anyone. Your people might be freaked out a little though..." The girl bit her lip and hung her head, looking up at him through hooded eyes. As much as he appreciated her trying to help, his independence kicked in. Strong. _

"_I don't need your help! I'm fine!" He yelled, and turned around to run. Before he made two steps, though, she had grabbed his arm and thrown him to the ground. She sat squarely on his chest, and crossed her arms over her own. _

"_No need to be a jerk," she said, "I was just trying to help. If you don't want it, fine. I'm not offended by it. By the way, since I'm not restricted from telling you, I'm Wonderland."_

_He smiled. "What's your country like? And where is it?" She laughed. "Let me show you."_

After that, they had become best friends and she had taken him to Wonderland often. England hated him, having wanted America and Wonderland to be friends. Denmark knew there was no chance of that ever happening, but never said it to his face. He didn't want to be banned entirely from seeing Wonderland.

He had grown up extremely fast after the first few years of their friendship, while she had stayed her six-year-old self for around fifty years. When he was at the "age" of around seventeen, her growth spurt had hit.

A country's growth spurt happens much, much faster than regular humans. As in, it took moments instead of weeks. She had grown from a six-year-old girl to a sixteen year old one in mere seconds. But that's not really the point.

The moment she had walked into his home in new clothes(mostly mens) and her new body, he had become very painfully aware of how beautiful she was. With his teenage hormones running wild, he had to resist his every urge to ravage her. He had managed, but only just. After that it had been easier.

Really, any teenager would have had a hard time keeping their hormones in check around her. Her hips and bust had filled out nicely, and her legs were long and shapely. Her long hair had turned from white-blonde to gold, and her face had matured as well. Gone was her chubby cheeks and smallish eyes. Now her eyes were huge, her cheeks almost gaunt and her mouth full. Her arched eyebrows sat just perfectly above her eyes, and her nose was neither crooked nor hooked. She was perfection. Or, at least to some people, she had been. Until, in a fit of rage against everyone and everything(including Denmark, since he had ogled her butt one too many times), she had gotten a tattoo.

Denmark remembered that day well. She had been thinking about getting a tattoo for a while, and was consulting him on designs. He had been bored, and ogled her butt as many times as he could. He had been doing that often, though usually when she wasn't looking. When she caught he usually said he was checking for grope marks from France. Then she'd laugh, and smack him lightly on the head.

Today was different. After a while she saw that he was bored and caught him looking at her ass often. She'd scolded him, smacked him, and even made a joke out of it by ogling his own butt(which was, in fact, quite nice). Nothing seemed to work.

Finally she had exploded, yelling at him. He had yelled right back, just for the fun of it. He soon regretted it.

She left soon after, still furious with his behaviour. She had, as he found out later, gone straight to the tattoo shop and gotten a black knot seeping what looked like ink or wines coming down her arm and back. The artist had worked extra hours to finish it in the wee hours of the morning. She had come straight back to his house, apologized, and got into bed with him, dropping off into sleep immediately. When they woke up at around noon, she showed him her tattoo. Needless to say, he thought it was pretty cool.

England didn't think so. As soon as she had gotten home the next day, he had yelled at her until his voice was hoarse, and then called Prussia to do it for him. Sadly, Prussia thought it was the most awesome thing since himself, and gave her a high-five. England then decided to ground her for a year. She wasn't allowed to see anyone, listen to any music(unless it was Austria's), read, or anything else she might want to do. Then he hunted down a surgeon who could remove it.

The day she was supposed to have it removed, she snuck out to his house, and they both went to get another one. This one connected to her back and wrapped around her waist. When England found out, he got so agitated, he fainted.

From then on, whenever England pissed her off,, she got a new tattoo done. It was always small, barely noticeable. Well, to anyone but England and herself.

Denmark was snapped out of his flashbacks by Wonderland's sudden moans. He looked down at her.

She had curled herself up into a little ball, clutching at his pillow and shaking in silent sobs. He could hear her whispering in a language he didn't understand, and instinctively sat down beside her, laying a hand on her shuddering body. She shook harder under his touch, and cried out, reaching for him. The moment her fingers found skin, she sighed, and whimpered out, "_Danmark._"

He shuddered. He had forgotten her voice as well. It was easy to become enchanted by it, especially when she read aloud. Not as much when she just talked. But to moan? That was truly erotic.

She curled into him, and sighed again, bringing his attention to her lips. They had formed themselves into a sort of smile. His own lips quirked up, and he brought a hand to her hair, stroking it. She shuddered, and pushed into his touch.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. They were friends, that was all. He couldn't take advantage of her, especially not now. And what about Norge?

He sighed. He had been lying to himself for decades about Norway. Thinking he loved him, wanted him forever. Sure, he'd been been aroused by him; more than he was by most people, even. But he had never truly been in love with him. Norway was more of a friend with benefits that he had used as a distraction on many, many occasions, until it had come to the point he had almost believed himself. Almost.

He looked down at Wonderland's sleeping face. Her lips were slightly open, and her eyebrows were drawn together. Whether she was in pain or was aroused, he could not tell. Not until he heard her mumble out, "_More._"

Not being able to stand being so near to her when she dreamt of other men, he raised himself up- at least, he tried to. Wonderland's grip on him grew tighter the more he tried to pull away. He had never known for her to talk in her sleep in reaction to what was going on outside of her dream in the real world. But she did now, saying, "No! Stay... please stay..."

He couldn't help himself. Not when she asked like that. He sat back down and watched her. Eventually, he slipped into sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Stories Left Untold

Denmark blearily opened his eyes to find Norway's furious face staring down at him. He tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't. He looked down at himself.

He had no idea how they had gotten in the position they were, or how their clothes had ended up where they were, but somehow his shirt had come off and gone across the room, while Wonderland's tank top had come off- where it was, he couldn't see. Her head rested on his chest and her arm was around him. Her leg was hitched up around his hip and her one hand was in his hair.

He raised a hand up and said, "It's not what you think."

Norway snorted. "Oh, so you didn't fuck the girl. Right, like I could believe that. Especially with your positions like _that_."

Denmark winced. Ok, so it did look like that had done something. But how was he supposed to convince Norway of their innocence?

Wonderland shifted above him, and he heard her yawn. Her eyes blearily blinked open and she looked up at him in confusion.

He smiled and said, "Hey."

She grinned. "Hey."

Norway cleared his throat in annoyance. Both Denmark and Wonderland looked at him. Wonderland frowned.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" She demanded, her english accent mixed with her grogginess making her words thick and a little hard to understand. Norway frowned.

"I could ask you the same thing. And why you're in bed with my boyfriend. I am Norway."

Recognition flooded Wonderland's eyes. "Ah. Now I understand. Denmark's told me about you before. Or was that Iceland? Gosh, I don't remember. It was such a long time ago. I do recognize the name though. Is it your birthday?"

Norway was startled. Many, many questions flooded his mind. How did she know his little brother and Denmark? And why hadn't Denmark told her much about him? When was the last time Denmark and Iceland had seen her? Why the hell was she asking if it was his birthday?

"This is obviously a lot to take in. Wonderland, go make some tea. I haven't changed where I keep it. It'll do you good. We'll explain everything to Norway after breakfast. Alright?" Denmark asked softly and cautiously.

Wonderland smiled and nodded. She slid out from under the covers and stood, holding her hands high so she could stretch. Norway's and Denmark's eyes couldn't help but run up and down her body, though for very different reasons. Norway was shocked by her body art, while Denmark was undressing her with his eyes. He didn't have to do much, seeing as she was only wearing a bra and boy-cut panties. Norway's lip curled up in disgust.

Wonderland looked at Denmark. "Do you have a robe I could use? I didn't exactly get to pack, if you know what I mean."

Denmark winced, but nodded. He pointed to his bathroom. "In there. Use the one with my flag on it- Norway wouldn't want you to use his."

Wonderland nodded, winked at Norway, and disappeared into the bathroom. Denmark chuckled slightly at Norway's dumbfounded expression. Norway glared at him. "Why must you always be so _annoying_! And who is that girl? How do you know her?"

Denmark sighed and ran a hand through his wild hair, which was crazier than it usually was with sleep. "I can't answer that now, Norge. Trust me when I tell you that. We'll discuss it after breakfast like I said."

They heard a giggle from the bathroom and Wonderland came out wearing a a bathrobe that was much too big for her. It was open at the chest, but not enough to see her bra. Denmark suppressed a shudder as Norway frowned.

They watched silently as Wonderland twirled out of the room. Norway had just opened his mouth when they heard an "Ow..." from the stairwell. Denmark jumped up and rushed out to see what had happened, not caring that he was shirtless.

Wonderland had tripped on the first step and landed on one her deeper cuts. Denmark rushed to her side and helped her up, carrying her back to his bed. He gently laid her down on the silky crimson sheets, and tucked the covers over her. He propped her up on pillow after crimson pillow so that she could easily sit up. She gave him a weak smile of thanks.

"I guess I'm making breakfast then." Denmark grinned. "Still like pomegranate blueberry tea? And that meal you always used to love?"

Wonderland laughed weakly. "Yup. Still do. You don't get much of either down with the Hatter. He's more fond of sweets."

Denmark laughed and grinned. Then he sauntered out of the room and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Norway's frown deepened and stalked after him.

"How can you stand her?" Norway demanded from the kitchen entrance. Denmark jumped at his voice and nearly dropped the three potatoes he was holding. He glared in annoyance a Norway for a moment before setting about washing and peeling the potatoes.

Norway was shocked. Did Denmark just... _glare_ at him? He had never done that before. He was constantly smiling at him, whining on and on, always saying how much he loved him. Norway never really believed it though. Why would Denmark go fuck whores, or mumble a different name at night- in his sleep or not, it didn't matter.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Denmark saying, "She's a very good friend of mine, Norge. If you don't like her, that's fine. But I've known her almost as long as you. She's like a-you know what, I don't know what she's like. But I'd do anything for her."

Norway jerked. "Anything?" He growled out through clenched teeth.

Denmark stiffened at Norway's tone and didn't answer. Norway smirked, taking his silence as a no and wrapped his arms around Denmark from behind. He relaxed into his lovers touch, if only slightly.

"Why do you care about her so much? This isn't trying to be mean, now. I meant what the story behind it was."

Denmark sighed. "That's part of the tale. I won't tell you until our stomachs are filled."

Norway pouted, even though Denmark couldn't see him, and left to go have a shower. When he was gone, Denmark let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He had to tell Norway soon- but not now. Definitely not now. Once Wonderland left. He would tell him then that they couldn't be together anymore once Wonderland left.

It didn't take Denmark long to make breakfast. It was hash browns with bacon and scrambled eggs, as well as frozen cake and tea. Why Wonderland liked frozen cake for breakfast, he would never know. It was just one of the many mysteries of the girl, he guessed. He was just lucky they even _had_ cake, let alone in the freezer.

When he walked up with a tray laden with food in his hands, he found Wonderland and Norway having a heated discussion.

"What do you mean you can't tell me? How do you not know where you live?"

"I don't live in one particular place, that's why."

"So you're homeless? I've never known Denmark to be friends with homeless people. He tends to like higher-class. Even whores. You're not a whore, are you?"

"ENOUGH!" Denmark bellowed. Norway jumped up out of his seat at the sound of his voice. Wonderland looked furious.

"Norge, I cannot believe you of all people would harass a guest like that. You can go eat in the kitchen."

Norway stared at him in disbelief. Denmark never acted like this. _Never_. Maybe it was the bitchy girl, Wonderland.

Denmark growled. "Now, Norge. I don't think you want your food to get cold."

Norway turned up his nose and stalked out of the room, glaring at Wonderland as he passed by. She stuck her tongue out at him.

The moment the door shut behind him, Wonderland said, "That man is a complete and utter _bastard_."

Denmark laughed. "I'm sorry, he doesn't usually act like that. I think he might be jealous. The only other time he's ever acted like this was when... actually, it was when you snuck into my house after your first tattoo and he found us asleep in my bed. Much like today." She blushed at his last comment. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know I would get so clingy, especially with my injuries. It's never happened before."

Denmark chuckled. "No it hasn't. Though I'm not complaining." He winked at her and her blush deepened.

For a few moments they sat in peace, eating their breakfasts in silence. But Denmark quickly asked, "So why are you here? Obviously something's wrong."

Wonderland looked down and said, "I think we should leave that for Norway, or as you seem to prefer calling him, Norge."

Denmark winced slightly. It was a known fact between them that he only gave nickname's to people he really cared about. Of course, Norway didn't know that. And, he remember regretfully, he had not once called Wonderland by her nickname he had given her a long, long time ago.

"Alright Wonder."

Wonderland grinned. Denmark grinned back, even more enthusiastically. It was a perfect moment until there was a knock at the door.

"Den, if you're taking advantage of her, please stop now. I'm coming in. We have things to discuss."

Denmark sighed and saw Wonderland's fury building up again. It was truly frustrating to have two people you care about immensely in the sane room when they hated each other.

The door was opened and Norway slipped in, closing the door gently behind him. Then he turned to Wonderland. "I'm sorry about earlier. It was rude and disrespectful of me. It's just, I've been really stressed lately. And last night with the cat didn't really help either..."

Wonderland grinned. Norway backed up a little at the similarity between her grin and the Cheshire Cat's, who, after last night, he didn't much like.

"Ah, Chess. You can never get tired of him. Yes, his disappearing act did a number on me the first time I met him too.. Though, I was merely frustrated with the poor cat."

Norway nodded, and went to sit on the chair beside Denmark. He stiffened a tiny bit, though not enough to be noticeable. He cleared his throat and looked at Wonderland.

She sighed. "Fine, Den-su. I'll tell the story. Hmm, where to start... Oh, I know! I'll just start at the beginning."

"When I was my smallest, I lived in a place as magical as it was terrifying. There was a cat that could smile and talk, an insane hatter, a talking bunny, a swords-woman mouse, and more. It was perfect. Everything made complete and no sense, I could celebrate something any day I wanted, and I had a bunch of friends that were as crazy as I was.

"One day, all of that changed. It was like I woke up from a dream, but that dream was something that had actually happened. I just thought that it was a very powerful dream and that I had amnesia.

"Nothing made sense to me in the sane world. I didn't understand normal things- why breakfast was eaten in the morning, why what you wore was based on what was proper, why women weren't allowed to do anything men were. Why animals couldn't talk. Things like that. People deemed me crazy, said I should be on medication; I think someone actually told England that I should be sent to an asylum. England never did anything, though- he just scolded me for being an idiot. Spanked me a couple, too. But never did he put me on drugs. For that, I'm grateful. Anyway, as time went on, I started getting more normal. I understood things better. Hell, my weird dreams that I'd had of Wonderland were receding. It was getting better, for everyone around me at least. I hated it; it was a boring and cruel world. I could never _do_ anything! It was always, "Alice, stop wearing that dress! It's not proper!" "Alice, hold your tea cup right" "Alice, got and get married to Hay-"

"Wonder!"

Wonderland took a deep breath. Her accent had started thickening, turning more brogue than the crisp English accent she usually had. Her eyes had started lightening, both colours turning to ice blue. She snapped out of her trance when her name had been called, her eyes and voice going back to normal, if a bit hoarse on the voice's part.

"I'm fine." She said, shaking her head to clear it. Denmark sighed in relief. Things turned violent when she started to go brogue. She'd start speaking Gaelic in it's oldest form, and she'd fight anyone who stood up to her. She'd kill without a second thought. It wasn't pretty, to say the least. From his knowledge, she had acquired it from the Mad Hatter, who had the same thing. His happened much more frequently, though, so he had gotten it to the point where he wouldn't kill or fight for the pleasure of it.

Wonderland would.

She cleared her throat. "Anyway, at the very beginning of that time, I met Denmark. I had been chasing bunnies in a field, trying to catch one, when he just... showed up. If I remember correctly , you had sent him away and he was clearing his head. I had offered to help his country, but he didn't really want it... so instead, we just became incredibly good friends. We helped each other more with listening and talking than we did with militaries.

"After we met, things seemed to get a lot easier for me. Not England, or course- no one really liked him at that point. But with Denmark by my side, everything seemed a little brighter. I re-found Wonderland, and we went there often. Tea was easier to get, and I got my first pet rabbit.

"Then Denmark got his growth spurt. He and the rest of you guys became vikings; he never had time for me anymore. Instead of me, he had generals for advice, and he trained his people instead of teaching me. He hassled England a lot, so Iggy never had time for me either. Actually, no one really had time for me after that. I even lost Wonderland, and didn't find it again until after my own growth spurt hit. So I was a lonely child for a while. I often ran away from home, and tried to train myself to be a warrior, just like Denmark. People called me a fool. The only thing that really helped me with my training was that I got physically stronger. I could hold my own against England and France any day I wanted. Unless they had their armies. Then I was screwed.

"Anyway, it was in the 19th century that I had my growth spurt. It was in the year 1868; I grew up into my sixteen year old body. People had started to pay more attention to me, which I didn't particularly like when I had been alone for so long. Denmark and I started talking again, so it was bearable, but it was still so incredibly boring. England had insisted a few years back the I live with a human family. I ran away for a year luckily, so they weren't entirely shocked when I came back to them almost fully grown. I was the youngest of them body wise, so there was no little child to question something. Sadly, I hadn't found Wonderland yet, so it was a little depressing, but I managed.

"That same year I was expected to marry an awful man. He was my 'age', at least, but he was truly dreadful. His stomach had problems, he was overly pompous, and worst of all he thought he could control me. Plus, since I'm a country, it would have never even worked out. I would have stayed young and healthy while he aged. People would get suspicious.

"I had run away to think when he proposed, not knowing what was going to happen before hand. It was then that I found Wonderland again. I figured out that it moved every fifty years so as to make sure nobody found it. Now-a-days I'm kept up to date on where it is, but that's besides the point. Anyway, when I fell, I found Wonderland corrupt and dreadful. At the time, it was merely the Jabberwocky we had to defeat, it being the Red Queen's champion. But it was much, much more than that. It turns out that when the Red Queen and the Knave were exiled, they had a baby. And of course, that baby was never exiled since no one knew it existed. At least, not for a few years.

"You see, the White Queen had a child around the same time the Red Queen did. She had been married not long before she found out she was pregnant, and she and her husband had been delighted with their new baby. They'd wanted another as well, a little sister to their daughter, but they quickly found that the Queen had become infertile. And so, the King had sent out people to search for any person without a parent; any orphan of any age, though preferably a baby. They found the Red Queen's child.

"The King and Queen brought the child into their home, treating it as if it were their own. She was stunning when she grew up, and had so much potential. Sadly, she used that potential in darker, more horrid places in her life. The girl, Belinda by name, had been corrupted by her birth parents from the start. When she had been brought into The Royal family, she thought that she was always put behind Kateryna, the daughter of the King and Queen. Of course, she never was, but Belinda was determined to think so. If someone had known her problem at that time, maybe she could have been cured. But there is no knowing now.

"As time went on, Belinda fell deeper and deeper into the pit of darkness she had jumped into. She met demons she thought to be her friends; first jealousy, who whispered things to her when she was alone. Next came greed, who only aided jealousy. When hate joined them they became a trio. By the time all the deadly sins became present in her, she was fifteen. It was then that she became demon-ridden; the same year that the King and Queen of Wonderland died. It was May when they died, and June when Belinda made her deal with the devil. It was also June when Kateryna was made Queen of Wonderland. Everything would have probably been fine if not for two things- The first being Kateryna's oath to harm no living thing, and the second being Ivan Braginski.

"Now, before you say that Russia has been at every World Meeting, let me tell a little bit of information that even I didn't know until very recently. Wonderland is kind of like an alternate universe of here. For every person the falls, someone in Wonderland matches to someone they know. For me, the Mad Hatter is England, the Dormouse is Japan, the March Hare is Spain... you get the picture. So Ivan Braginski is really a similar version of Russia, and has the same name as him as well. So anyway, this Ivan is much nicer and... well he acts how he looks, really. Calm, collected, a little bit childish. He used to be innocent, except in sex... but that's besides the point.

"Ivan was Kateryna's Advisor. He had just come back from a trip all across Wonderland and was there to report to Kateryna. Sadly, Belinda had taken a fancy of him the moment she saw him. From then on, whenever Ivan was to be sent for, Belinda would do it. She would entertain him, keep him company, whatever had to be done with the man. She was of immense beauty, and she flaunted it. Many other men would have courted her as soon as they met her; but not Ivan. For Ivan could look past the beauty and see the cold cruelness that she truly was. And he was in love with a man; Yao Chang. You know him as China. Oh, don't look so surprised. They have a relationship up here too.

"When Belinda found out, she was furious. She went out and killed Yao herself. She left a stake with the man's head on it at Ivan's doorstep. Against Kateryna's wishes, Belinda was thrown into an asylum. During her time there, she'd scream horrible things, half of which I cannot tell you, as they are too evil to repeat. Some of the words she spoke came out of her demons' mouth, some out of hers. When she was at her best, she acted quite normal. It was then they gave her things- food, water, clothing. She was treated well, considering where she was. She shouldn't have been. When she asked for some cloth, a needle, and thread, it was granted to her. She sewed a doll to look like her sister. Now, this is where the story gets a little muddled. A person who was loyal to her brought her the heart of an animal, and Belinda put it inside her doll. We still don't know who this person was, though we think it is the person you know as Lithuania. Anyway, Belinda named her doll after her sister, Kateryna. She threw the doll into her fireplace that night. Kateryna burned in her bed, and her ashes were found the next morning. When they checked on Belinda, she was gone. She had been broken out of her cell, most likely by the same person who gave her the heart.

"Now Belinda rules as Queen, and she has married Ivan. She has made dolls of everyone in Wonderland, so if anyone does anything she doesn't want them to, she kills them slowly and tortuously. Soon, she will have devastated Wonderland's population as much as the Black Death did in Europe."

Denmark winced and Norway rubbed his back. They both knew what effects that Black Death had had on the countries; they had experienced it themselves.

Wonderland looked at Denmark in apology. She was holding back tears as she said, "Wonderland has been destroyed. No one is free, and even the Mad Hatter can't do anything. There are few places now that are clean and free of blood. Belinda built her castle on top of and around her asylum; the river that runs around it is black and crimson and clogged with all the heads she's thrown in it. Her mother has been freed from her sentence, though her knave has been killed. The Bloody Big Head beheaded him herself. She now advises Belinda on her courses of action, always violent. Though, by this time, even _she_ is sick of her daughter. Everyone wants her dead. And I truly mean everyone. She found me and, well... you know the rest. I'm just grateful that she doesn't know my other name, or I'd be dead right now, agreement or no agreement."

At the last sentence, a tear fell from Wonderland's eye. Denmark came to sit beside her and wiped it away. She brushed him off, wiping her own eyes and hiding her face with her hair. Denmark hugged her.

"We'll solve this, don't you worry. We'll be going back in four months, and we can fix it then."

Wonderland shook her head. "I'm going alone, and I'm going in two weeks."

Denmark frowned. "Three and a half months"

"A month."

"Three."

" A month and a half."

"Two moths and a half."

"Two months. Final offer."

Denmark sighed. "Fine. I should have known that you would take Chess's side. I'll have to contact him somehow to tell him not to talk to time."

Wonderland laughed. "You didn't honestly think he would do that, did you? Cheshire would have assumed that I would argue until I got my way. And he's right. So ha. Also, I'm going alone. You're staying here with Norway."

Denmark snorted. "You don't honestly think that I would just sit on the sidelines while you do everything? I thought you knew me better than that. No, I'm helping. She'll never know what hit her."

Wonderland sighed. "Denmark, she probably knows your name already. The Hatter does, and she could torture it out of him. He knows mine as well, but she doesn't know that I'm a country. Actually, no one did except for Kateryna, and she's dead. Because of the stupid, evil, bloody-"

"Wonderland! Please, try and stay calm!"

Wonderland took a shaky breath. "I'm fine." She croaked out. The brogue seemed to have more of a handle on her in this world. Nevertheless, she was surprised that it had happened as many times as it had. Usually it was only once every one or two months, not twice in the same day. If she hadn't known about anything that had happened in Wonderland, this itself would have alerted her that something was wrong.

Denmark let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and squeezed Wonderland tighter. She shuddered slightly, barely noticeable. He hoped Norway didn't see.

Said man rolled his eyes. "And you expect us to believe you? A story as weird as this has to be fictional. You probably just want some attention, that's all."

Wonderland's eyes started lightening and she pulled out of Denmark's grip. In her thick, brogue accent she said, "Oh, so ya thin' tha' this is all fake, do ya? Ya bloody scoundrel, thin'in' tha' I'm lyin'. Do I loo' li' I'm lyin'? Bloody bi-"

"WONDERLAND! WOULD YOU GET A GRIP! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, GIRL!"

Wonderland shuddered and slumped back into Denmark. She was shaking with exhaustion, and Denmark laid her back down on the pillows. He glared at Norway, and said, "What the hell do you think you're doing, antagonizing her like that! You've already seen her do that twice before- and she just came out of a trance! It's hard enough to make sure she doesn't kill you, could you at least try and not to make her do that? Please, Norway?"

Norway looked down. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He said, wringing his hands. He really didn't mean to do it this time. It's just, her story was so unbelievable!

Denmark sighed. "Norway, if you can't do anything but upset her, leave."

Norway's head jerked up in surprise. "L-leave?"

Denmark nodded. "Yeah. You heard me."

Wonderland scowled at him. "Norway stays. It's not really his fault. I would have gone off at anything by that point. Besides, he needs to be able to ask questions, and I don't think he can very well do that in the hall, now, can he?"

Denmark glared at her for a moment before relenting. "Fine. He stays. But the next time he-"

"The next time he antagonizes me, I will be calm enough to handle it. Now, go make me some tea. Preferably chai. Or something with caffeine. No herbal tea for me, please."

Denmark sighed and nodded, getting up and leaving the room. Norway watched him go with an air of sadness about him. Then he turned to look at Wonderland.

"Why did you send him away? I doubt you need tea."

Wonderland's lips curved into a smile when she said, "No, you're right. I still have a half-full cup. I sent him away to one, see your reaction, and two, to talk to you privately. No doubt he'll be trying to listen to us, but if we just talk like this he won't be able to hear anything but mumbling. Trust me, I know. Anyway, you obviously have questions you probably don't want dear old Denmark to hear. Shoot."

Norway looked taken aback. After a moment he tentatively asked, "Why are you two so... I don't know. You seem to have this long history, and it kind of looks like you're exes or something long over each other but still with the same protectiveness. I say that because, as you probably know, me and Denmark... well, we're together now. We're practically married."

Wonderland had been sipping her tea, but at his comment she spit it out. Wiping a hand across her mouth, she said, "You're WHAT?"

Norway gave a small smile. "Yes. I've been living in his house for a very, very long time, and we've been together since our viking ages. We used to break up a lot, but we've been steady for about twenty years now. Funny, huh?"

Wonderland took a deep breath. "Yes. Very interesting. I now have another thing to tease him with, too." She gave a weak laugh.

Norway chuckled. This wasn't so bad. "Yes, I guess you do. Anyway, would you mind answering the question? I would actually like to know."

Wonderland nodded. "Alright. To tell you the truth, I don't know why we act the way we do. We've known each other for a very long time as well, and everything just seems easier with the other with you. At least, that's how it is on my end. But not in the lovey-dovey, 'I'd follow you to the depths of hell and back' kind of thing. But like, if you're working with your friends on a group project, everything seems to get a little more fun, a little more easygoing, a little easier. You know what I mean? And actually, me and Denmark did go out once, a long time ago. It was just after I started getting my tattoos. It started out more of a, 'let's piss off England" thing where he'd kissed me in front of poor Iggy to get a reaction. After we realized things were get more escalated than we would have liked at that age, we decided to just be friends. It wasn't all that easy, but we managed quite well. I can't remember a time where either of us slipped up. But now we're more like brother and sister than anything romantic. That's probably what you're thinking of."

There was a crash outside the door and Norway jumped out of his seat. When he opened the door cautiously, he found Denmark picking up the pieces of a broken cup.

"Dammit." Denmark mumbled, burning himself on hot tea. Wonderland couldn't help but laugh. She slid off the bed on wobbly legs and walked across the room to kneel down beside him and help.

After a little bit of cleaning, Wonderland couldn't help but notice Denmark wouldn't meet her eyes. Her brow furrowed, and she tried to think of why that might be. Could it have been he overheard her saying something he hadn't really agreed with? But what had she said that wasn't the truth? Her face smoothed out when she came to the conclusion that he was ashamed of what he'd done to his boyfriend.

Everything was cleaned up rather quickly, and Denmark was soon back to his cheery, happy self. The rest of the day was spent with Denmark and Wonderland catching up, swapping stories and reviving old jokes. Norway had left early on, claiming to be going to see Finland. Before he left, though, Wonderland made sure to make him swear not to tell anyone about her.

At around ten o' clock, Wonderland started drifting off, getting sillier and more blunt by the second. Denmark had always found it funny, and this time was no exception. Wonderland was lying on the pillows while Denmark was leaning on his elbow beside her. They were both under the dark crimson sheets.

"Matt, why does Norway seem over-protective of you?"

Denmark smiled softly. "He does, does he? Hmm, I wouldn't know why. Maybe it's because you're so good looking."

Wonderland giggled. "Oh, shut it. I doubt Norway cares about that. It's just, he thinks we have a romantic past together, though that is sort of true, and he made it clear that you were his. Why might that be?"

Denmark quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, so you don't think you're good looking? Because you are. Or maybe that's just me."

Wonderland laughed. "C'mon, stop stalling," she said, going serious, "Answer the question."

Denmark's face fell a bit. "You really are a persistent little bugger, aren't you? Alright then. Norway's very selfish, though I must admit, I've had a few romantic endeavors before. OK, maybe more than a few, but that's not the point. He doesn't trust me with a person unrelated to me in the house. Hell, he doesn't trust me with _anyone_. But with what you told him earlier, he probably wants to keep an eagle eye on us. Needless to say, he has trust issues."

Wonderland's face fell slightly. "I'm not trustworthy?" She asked in a baby voice. Denmark laughed. "You are, Wonder. You are."

Wonderland grinned. "When you say that sentence, you remind me of Alfy."

Denmark jerked slightly and he stiffened. His eyes narrowed at the wall. "Alfy? Who's that?" He asked in a cold voice, avoiding her gaze.

Wonderland, oblivious to his distaste, nodded eagerly. "Alfy's Alfred. You know him as America. I think I want him to come with me to Wonderland. He's always saying he's the hero, here's a place he can prove it. Besides, put in stressful situations, he actually has a clear head. And he's not all that bad, you know." She grinned, and her eyes got a faraway look in them.

Denmark's cold tone mixed with barely suppressed anger, and the promise of violence. "You never mentioned him before. I thought you two didn't get along?"

She shrugged. "We didn't use to, but for the past while, we've been great friends. We've even nicknamed each other. Cool huh? Iggy approves of my relationship for once, too. Kind of. He thinks we're dating."

His eyes darkened. "I'm going to leave now." He stated firmly and harshly, standing up quickly and taking long strides across the room. Wonderland scrambled to get out of the bed and called out, "Wait! Where are you going, Matt?"

Denmark, hand on the doorknob, turned his body ever so slightly towards her. "Somewhere. Drinking probably. It's been two days and I haven't had a drop of anything. You are not free to join me, what with your cuts and bruises. I can take you to America or England tomorrow, if that's what you'd prefer, but please, don't bother me until then. You won't want to."

Wonderland sat up straight and she slid out of the bed. "Look, you bastard, if you want to let off steam, there's better ways of doing it than drinking. And I won't allow you to go fuck anyone other than Norway, who is, by the way, your current boyfriend. Or have you forgotten?" She said, her accent thickening slightly. Denmark sighed. "Yes, I know that Norway and I are together. I'm not going to fuck anyone right now, not with him on pins and needles because of you. And what better way to let off steam than to drink and fight someone?"

Wonderland scowled. "Lot's of ways! Your _gym_ for one. Sex for another, but you'd have to wait until Norway came home. And anything silly and stupidly reckless is a great way to do it. Wanna get a tattoo?" She asked the last part eagerly. He chuckled. "No tattoos Wonderland. Not for me at least. Besides, I don't think you have room left for any more. Where was the last one? Your ass, I think?"

Wonderland's lips curved up into a smile. "Nope. My right breast. Wanna see?" She asked jokingly. Denmark grinned and turned around fully, leaning his back against the door frame.

"Oh, I do, I do." He replied in a bad attempt of a southern drawl. She laughed at his failure. "Oh really? My, my, what a naughty boy you are. What would my father do with you?"

Denmark pulled a sly grin and pushed himself off the door frame, lazily walking towards her. When he stood right in front of her, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I don't care what your father would do with me. It only matters what _I_ would do with _you_. And I could do a great many things."

She suppressed a shudder and bit her lip before whispering back, "Wanna show me what you could do?"

Denmark's body stiffened. He obviously hadn't been expecting her comment. His fists clenched. "No. I meant what I said. This was fun, but I need something much more physical."

Wonderland shrugged. "As I said, there is a gym here. Or you could go for a run. You're not allowed to go into town without me. I will follow you if you do, and don't really want that, do you? You remember last time."

Denmark shuddered. God, did he remember. She had almost killed everyone in town just to spite him. Luckily, he had gotten her out of there very quickly. "Yes. But I need to fight. Badly. Sex would work too, but not as effectively. I need rough fighting with no restrictions. I believe you know what I'm talking about." It was Wonderland's turn to shudder. "Yes; sadly, I do. And I believe I could help with that."

His eyes widened. "No. Not a chance. I am not fighting you. First of all, you're not fit to fight, and second of all-" "Second of all, I would go into my little other side thing. Yes, I know. But that's what you need. Trust me."

Denmark shook his head violently. "No."

She grimaced. "Fine. You've left me no choice."

In a flurry of movement that he barely saw, Wonderland punched him square in the face. He growled at her when he found his nose bleeding and she smirked. "Do something, or I'll do it for you." She told him matter-o-factly.

He snarled at her and struck out. She blocked easily, moving her arm against his smoothly to move it aside. It went on like that for several minutes, until finally Denmark got a hit into her side. She coughed and retaliated by catching her foot at the back of his knees. he toppled forward and she used the advantage to haul his arms behind his back, holding them in place as she stood. He snarled at her again and she just smirked.

He went limp and his expression slipped into one of defeat. She smirked wider and loosened her hold on his wrists slightly.

Suddenly he surged upward, catching he by her shoulders and pinning her to the floor in one fluid motion. She yelped when it made contact with one of her larger bruises, but he payed no mind. Her eyes were starting to lighten- a sign that meant she soon would not care about pain. That she would revel in it.

As they tussled on the floor of the bedroom, they didn't realize that Norway had come home. And from where he stood in the main foyer, he could hear them just fine. And he didn't like one bit.

He stormed upstairs and yelled, "Denmark, you better not be beating up Wonderland, or vice versa! That carpet is expensive, and I don't want to have to replace it!"

Denmark froze in his position above Wonderland, hand still poised to punch her. He rolled to his feet quickly and when he looked down he found Wonderland regaining her awareness. They were both a little cut up, but mainly they had just acquired bruises. He helped her to her feet easily and was just bringing her over to the bed when Norway walked into the room.

To say the least, he wasn't happy. The lamp was knocked over, the nightstand overturned, and there were a few ties and clothes on the ground from when Wonderland had tried to choke Denmark. He put his hands on his hips and demanded, "What is this?"

The Dane sighed. "We had a little fight. That's all. She started it."

Norway snorted. "I don't care who started it. I'm ending it. And making us all go to bed. Wonderland, you can sleep here if you don't mind, me and Denmark will take the guest room."

She nodded and laid herself down on the bed, wincing a bit. After that fight, she might actually take two months to heal, but she doubted it.

Soon, everyone was in their respective areas. Wonderland listened to the light patter of rain on the window, something she hadn't noticed until after her brawl with Denmark. She fell asleep to the rattling of the rain on the window with a smile on her face.

**LONG CHAPTER! My goodness, that took a while to write. So, was it terrible? Review please!**

**I'm really happy right now! IT"S ACTUALLY SUNNY! Well, I live in Vancouver which gets TONS of rain, so sunny days are rare, especially in spring. Can't wait for summer!**

**Ok, so i gotta go walk my dogs now... I really don't want to _ The bastards, being hyper...**

**Review please! It's easy! If you hate this though, please don't make me feel like a terrible person for ever thinking up the idea... though I don't care if you criticize me. It always helps!**


	3. Chapter 3: Soaked Reunions

_Chapter 3_

Wonderland awoke to a light knocking sound. She sat up blearily, looking at the door where she assumed the noise had come from. There was another knock, and this time she swivelled her towards the window.

Sitting on the windowsill was Alfred. She gasped in surprise, clutching the sheets around her tighter. She switched on a lamp beside her and stood up, still holding the sheets around her slim body. She cautiously walked to window, careful to make as little noise as possible. She didn't know if Norway was a light sleeper or not.

She winced at the creak the window made when she opened it, beckoning quickly for Alfred to come inside. He grinned and did as she asked. As he stumbled inside, Wonderland looked out the window to see if anyone was there. She thought she saw someone in the darkness, but the rain made it too hard to see. It was pouring heavily now, and she could hear cracks of lightning and thunder off in the distance. She smiled. She had always loved thunder storms.

She closed the window quickly and turned to look at Alfred. He was soaked to the skin, shivering a bit from the cold. She sighed in bemusement and grabbed him a towel from the bathroom. He took it gratefully and proceeded to dry himself. She went into the closet to see if anything of Denmark's would fit Alfred; it didn't have to be perfect, just comfortable enough for him until his clothes dried.

Eventually she found a pair of Denmark's larger pyjama pants and an old hoodie of Sweden's that Denmark had stolen from him. She threw them into the bedroom and waited until his arms wrapped around her to turn around.

"I missed you." He murmured, holding her close to him. She sighed. And England said he wasn't romantic.

"I missed you too, Alfy. But that's no excuse to come barging in here in the middle of the night. What on earth were you thinking?" She demanded, looking up at him.

Alfred blushed. "I, uh, wanted to see you. And, you know, break you out of here. How can you stand it? There's so little to _do_ here. And Norway's mean. Come on, we don't have much time. Someone'll wa-" "What on earth are you talking about?" Wonderland asked him, puzzled. Break her out of here? Just how much caffeine had he had today?

"Yeah, break you out of here. They're keeping you here right? So as the hero, it's my duty to save you. Not to mention you're my friend. Come on. We gotta go."

Wonderland shook her head. "Alfred, you git, I'm here on my free will. You know I never get to see Denmark anymore. Besides, he's always been the one to help me during a crisis. I'm not going to change that just for your ego."

Alfred's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "What? You- you _want_ to stay here? And what's this about a crisis? Don't you want to come with me?" Wonderland took a moment to sort through his questions. "Yes, I want to stay here. No, I don't want to go with you- not much anyway. I'll email you the details. Now, why don't we just spend time hanging out? I haven't seen you in months. And before you say that's more reason to come with you, I haven't seen Denmark or Iceland in _years_. I want to see them. Besides, Den would be so sad if I left." Alfred's brow raised. "Den? So you have a nickname for him?" She let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, Alfred. Gosh, why is everyone so hung up on nickname's? First Denmark gets prissy 'cause I called you Alfy, then you get suspicious that I'm calling Denmark Den, Norway's pissed that I have a nickname for his boyfriend and little brother, and everyone's surprised that I have a nickname for England. Why can't we just accept the fact that I have nicknamed people I give a shit about and move on? It doesn't mean I've had romantic endeavours with them!" She would have shouted, but she feared being heard, so she kept it down to a whisper-yell.

Alfred suppressed a laugh. "Sorry. I was just curious. I won't speak of it again. OK?"

Wonderland sighed. "OK. But I'm still staying."

He pouted. "Not fair. That means I'll have to sneak in every night!"

She laughed. "Or, you know, stay home like normal people do. No need to go all stalker on me. Hey, speaking of stalking, has Canada gotten rid of Sea-kun yet?"

Alfred stifled another laugh, his body shaking with the effort. "No, not yet. Actually, Sealand has gone as far as to lock Canada in a closet, steal his clothes and Kumajirou, and take his place. Only me and that Prussia-guy knew. Though why Prussia confronted the kid but didn't make him give Mattie his clothes back is beyond me."

Wonderland laughed out loud before covering her face with a pillow. She couldn't contain herself. It was just too funny. "You are so oblivious, Alfy. So, so oblivious."

He tilted his head in confusion. "How so? I just can't see why Prussia would ask Sealand where Matt was but not make him give his clothes back. Or why he would into the closet without _any_ clothes for tha-" Suddenly, due to what he was saying and Wonderland's barely concealed guffaws, the light bulb blinked above his head. "EWWW! You dirty woman! How could you think such perverted thoughts!" He paused for a second. "You are just making this up right? You're joking?"

Wonderland shook her head, still laughing. Alfred's face paled and he blanched, running to the bathroom. He thought he was going to be sick.

A few minutes later, Alfred came out, still a little pale. Wonderland had stopped laughing, but she still had the telltale grin on her face. Alfred glowered at her. "That wasn't funny. Now you've made me have to go beat up that Prussia-dude. He can't touch Matthew." Wonderland raised an arched eyebrow, and smirked. "Ooh, is someone jealous?" Alfred blushed. "N-no. Not at all. This is just brotherly protection. That's all. Shut up. I'm going out with Japan right now, dammit!"

She smirked wider. "I knew you two would get together one day. It was just a matter of time. Though I wouldn't be surprised if you really were jealous of Prussia. Becoming one with your border nation would probably be quite something. Sadly, I don't have that. Though I'm perfectly content with what I do have." She raised her eyebrows suggestively. Alfred shook his head in disbelief. "You sound like Russia. How can you have such a dirty mind? Or a partner, for that matter."

She grinned. "I don't. And I lived with England, remember? You know about his and France's thing. France, against my will might I add, taught me some very... naughty things. And I still hold that knowledge today. That, and the times I walked in on the two of them. Not a pleasant sight to see your dad bound and gagged by a very horny France..."

Alfred paled again, and bashed his head against his fist, trying to get the mental picture she'd created out of his head. She almost laughed again, before she heard a door open in the house. She looked over at her own to see if she had been caught talking to Alfred. Thankfully, she realized that it was the bathroom. From the grumbling noises, she figured it was Denmark.

Alfred and Wonderland shared a look of relief. Once she found it safe to talk again, she said, "You've gotta go. If you really want, you can come here once a week unless I specify otherwise. I'll send you emails or something. They'll have to be from Denmark though, because I don't have one myself, obviously. We don't have stuff like that down in Wonderland. How about we make it for every Tuesday night? That way we won't have to worry about anyone wanting to go out on the weekend. And we can do real visits during the day sometimes. Maybe." Alfred beamed. "Sounds good to me. See you in six days then. I need to get home soon anyways. Gotta check on Matthew." He caught Wonderland's look at him. "To make sure that he fed Kumajirou and kept Tonny and him from fighting! And- you know what, I'm just making this worse. You go think whatever perverted thought you are right now. Just don't tell me what they are. Me and Mattie are brothers, nothing else. So bye." And with his last statement, Alfred opened the window, closed it, and jumped off the sill. Wonderland sighed in contentment and re-opened the window. She could see Alfred running off in the distance, trying to cover his head from the rain. She looked up into the sky, watching the lightning for a few moments. Then she closed the window and climbed into the bed, drifting back off to content sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Unwanted Results

_Chapter 4_

Things had been pretty peaceful for the past month and a half. After the first few days Wonderland and Norway got along fine, and Denmark slipped into his normal, overly-cheerful state of being. Her cuts were healing well and very quickly, her bruises almost gone. Her stitches had come out as well, and she could move around a lot easier. Denmark had started training her already. They went for runs each morning and practiced martial arts in the afternoon. Though that routine changed on one specific Friday.

There was a knock on the door and Wonderland groaned, looking to Norway for help. She had absolutely no desire to get up unless necessary. Norway sighed before getting up, and opened the door to his (reluctant) little brother.

Said brother was extremely jumpy, most unlike him. He waved exuberantly, trying to look past his older brother into the house. He also had one hand behind his back. Norway frowned.

"Hello, Norgeur. May I come in? I heard a rumor that an old friend of mine was here." He jumped up and down excitedly. Norway frown deepened. "You went to see Hong Kong before visiting, didn't you?"

Iceland looked down sheepishly. "Yeah. She gave me some bubble tea. I'm pretty sure it had caffeine in it, and a lot of sugar. Then I went to Finland and Sweden's house because they requested me. They gave me and Mr. Puffin a whole ton of licorice. They were also the people who told me about Wonder." He grinned. "Can I come in?"

Wonderland peered past Norway. "Ice?" She asked, surprised. He grinned. She grinned back. "Ice, you idiot, get in here! Before you explode from sugar overdose!" She laughed. He grinned wider and pushed past Norway, surprising him. He stepped inside, set down a present, and ran over to his friend. He picked her up and swung her around in circles, both of them laughing to the point of tears. Denmark came downstairs, and stood on the stairwell, shell-shocked at the scene he saw. After a few moments both men ran over to the friends, trying to pry them apart. They shrugged them off(mostly from Wonderland's feet swinging in the air, preventing them from getting too close), continuing in their reunion. After a few more moments Iceland set Wonderland down, holding her at arms length to get a good look at her. He whistled.

"Wow, Wonder. How many times did you fight Denmark? A hundred?"

She laughed. "No more than usual. This is the result of an evil dictator who's mentally unstable, and who I will not talk about in front of you lest you go on a killing spree. Now, what have you been up to, my puffin-populated friend?"

He grinned. "Nothing much. I'm officially Norgeur's brother." He wrinkled his nose and she laughed, poking it. Denmark and Norway froze in shock again, not believing what was going on in front of them. Iceland _never_ acted like this!

The pair payed them no mind. Instead, Iceland pulled Wonderland close, burying his face in her hair. "I miss you so damn much."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you too. Got any licorice?"

He laughed and said, "Glad to know you miss me for my company."

She pouted, pulling away. "You know that's not the reason I missed you." He raised an eyebrow. "OK, it wasn't a big one." He raised it higher. "Fine! It wasn't the biggest one!" He laughed and pulled out a piece from a package in his pocket, taking a bite out of it, taunting her. In retaliation, she bit it herself, pulling it from his teeth. Then she sucked it into her mouth, chewing slowly, savoring the taste. "Mmmm. Delicious as always." She said with a grin. Then she kissed his cheek. "I knew you'd bring me some. Thanks Ice!"

At this point the other two men had almost fainted. Looking over at them, Wonderland burst out laughing at their expressions. Iceland followed suit. When they had finally stopped Wonderland was left grinning.

"Come on, I'll make you some tea. And maybe something to eat. That is, if you're good." She said this with a wink before sauntering off to the kitchen, her dark blue dress swishing as she went.

Iceland followed with a smirk on his face, one Denmark was very familiar with. He'd used it whenever any of the other Nordic nations had requested some time alone with another person in the room. It used to make Denmark laugh, knowing that Iceland could have a very perverse way of thinking when he wanted to. Now it scared him.

"Hey, Ice. Just remember she's under my protection, OK? And I'll beat-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll hurt me if I make a move on her. I know. You've told me before." His smirk widened. "But you can't stop her from hitting on anyone else. And that, however unlikely, does include me." He shook his head. "I'm not interested in her that way. We're like brother and sister. That's be like her and Prussia. Wait," he paused thinking for a moment. "Never mind. They did go out once." Then he shrugged, leaving Denmark stock still, frozen in shock as he walked into the kitchen and instantly getting a face-full of pasta sauce. She gasped, apologizing over and over, saying that she thought he was Denmark and to not be mad at him for staining his clothes. He responded by throwing the sauce back in her face and grinning.

Her own grin spread over her face slowly. She licked her lips, getting the sauce off of them before saying, "Oh, it's on, licorice boy."

For the next minute they wrecked the kitchen with the half-prepared food. Norway stopped them before they started actually destroying the place and forced them to clean up their mess. While they worked they chatted, about – well – everything. They talked about their childhood, what had happened when she had left(to which only Iceland contributed), about licorice. Yes, they talked about licorice.

It took three hours until when they finished. Iceland sighed and stretched, holding his hands high above his head. She looked him up and down raising an eyebrow. "Damn, Steilsson. You _have_ grown up fine."

Said man laughed. "Thanks, Kirkland. I'll have to remember that."

She looked at the time and suddenly remembered something. "Shit!" She exclaimed. Iceland frowned. "What is it? You hurt yourself again?"

She shook her head. "I promised Prussia I'd make him some supper tonight at six! It's five thirty and I have no idea what I'm making!"

He laughed. "And here I thought you were worried about your injuries, or at least your clothes. You know what you're going to wear, Kirkland?"

She waved a hand at his question. "He's promised to bring me my clothes from Iggy. Knowing him, he'll bring me my wardrobe from both his place and England's, plus buy me some more. That's what he does. Then he uses his achievements to blackmail you. Like he is now. I'd never have made him supper otherwise."

Iceland sighed. "I'll help. Dang, I thought I might be able to spend the night."

Wonderland shrugged. "You still could. I'll think up a plan. I wanted to go out tonight anyway."

"You don't care about Denmark's rules, do you?"  
>"Damn straight."<p>

He sighed. "Fine. If you think up something worthwhile, I'll go with you. But don't expect me to get drunk."

She giggled. "Of course not. Last time you got drunk it was awful. You acted like you were high."

He laughed. "Yeah. That was kind of funny, though. Just don't let it happen again."

She made an X over her heart. "I won't. Cross my heart and hope to die. Now, I'm going to make some pancakes. And bacon. And strawberries. You have no idea how much Prussia likes strawberries. It's ridiculous."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to chocolate dip them? Because that makes them even better. Besides, you could tease Denmark. You know how protective he is of you. And I already made him on high alert for Prussia."  
>She grinned. "How? Prussia never- Oh. I see. You told him about our rebound thing."<p>

He shrugged. "I was just telling him that I wouldn't make a move on you since he was worried, saying that we were more brother and sister. I also mentioned that it would be like you and Prussia dating. Then I realized that you had, in fact, gone out, and let it slip out."

She laughed. "Oh, you silly face. His face must have been priceless." She shook her head. "Fine, I'll make chocolate covered strawberries. But you're heating up the chocolate. And doing everything strawberry related. Other than the dipping. I love that."

He stuck out his tongue. "You just like eating the chocolate."

She shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a chocoholic. Same goes for licorice. Or maybe that's just you." She winked and he chuckled.

They chatted like this while they made dinner. Wonderland had gotten the pancake recipe from Canada, since she hated the boxed crap and she knew he loved pancakes. They were always delicious and fluffy. And went perfectly with maple syrup.

After a time, when a few pancakes were sitting on a plate and the chocolate was ready for dipping, Denmark stuck his head in and took in a deep breath.

"Mmm. Smells good in here. Watcha making? Pancakes?" He walked in and stuck his finger in the batter, quickly dancing out of reach so that he wouldn't get smacked. She frowned at him. "It's not even sweet! How can you eat it?" She exclaimed at him, shaking her head.

He grinned. "How can you not? It's great! Besides, I never really liked sweet things. I like something a little more... spicy." He winked at her and she laughed. Then she shook her finger at him. "These aren't even for you. Maybe I'll save you a couple. If you're nice and you agree to my plans."

He threw a hand over his heart, faking hurt. "Wonder, how could you do such a thing? You know how much I love your pancakes! Why must you torture me so?" He said dramatically. She laughed and said between guffaws, "These are for Prussia. I promised him dinner since he's bringing me over my clothes. And I have a plan for the evening. Now shut up so I can actually tell you."

He nodded and held a fist up to his mouth to show he was ready. She smirked at his ever childish behavior. "Well, since Prussia's coming over, he'll want beer. He will – there's not even a might in there, he _will_ want German beer. He will insult your beer if you give it to him. So, since I haven't had any fun with him for a while," here Denmark stiffened at the word fun, "I have decided we are going to go to a karaoke joint. Iceland's in and Prussia will be. I'm thinking of inviting Romano and Italy as well, and maybe Spain. You want to come?"

Denmark grinned. "Sure. But you better not try any stunts to open your cuts again. I'm going to have to re-stitch them if you keep doing that."

She gasped in horror. "No! Please don't re-stitch me! Oh, the horror!"

The knock on the door interrupted their banter. Denmark, still grinning, walked over and opened it. Prussia stood there, his arms full with two bags hanging off of each arm and a box in his hands.

"Yo, Wonder! Get over here and help me, you little shit! You owe me!" He called inside. Gilbird flew in, as well as Mr. Puffin(who had been locked out all this time) and landed on Wonderland's head. She laughed and sauntered over, taking the box from her friends arms. She set it down in by the stairs and motioned him to do so as well. Pointing to the box, Prussia said, "That's your present. It's from West too. He didn't come though. Probably figured you'd take me drinking or go and get a tattoo or something. Not West's idea of fun." He grinned and sniffed. His eyes lit up. "Is that pancakes I smell? Did you invite Matty over or something?"

She punched him in the arm. "No. He gave me his recipe. And is it Matty now? I thought it was, 'That annoying loud guy's twin brother, what's-his-name.'" She raised an eyebrow. He rubbed the back of his neck.  
>"Yeah, well, he raised up in awesomeness. He's actually above you now. He's pretty awesome. He's almost as awesome as me!" He let out a weak chuckle. She laughed at his discomfort and shook her head. "Oh, you silly love-struck boy. Come on, I did make pancakes. And not the shit that America makes. The good stuff."<br>He grinned. "Sweet. I knew there was a reason I liked you." He laughed. "You might want to open your present before it opens itself though. It might do that."

She cocked her head at him but shrugged. "OK." Then she called to Iceland, asking him to bring the present he left for her in the front hall. He returned a moment later and set it down beside the much, much larger box. She decided to open the big box first.

The moment the cardboard box had opened, a big puppy barreled out and landed on her, licking her face and stomach (which still had pasta sauce on it) enthusiastically. She screamed and laughed, trying to get it off of her and petting it at the same time.

"Prussia, you didn't!" She called out from underneath the puppy. He grinned.

"It was actually West's idea. He knew how much you loved his own dogs, so he got you one of your own. He'll help you raise it and stuff, too. I'm not the best dog trainer, though I can do it when you're both too busy."

She kept laughing and finally got them giant ball of red fur off of her, then tackled Prussia in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are freaking AWESOME!" She said, knocking the breath out of him with her glomp. He laughed and hugged her back. She pulled back and sat in front of the puppy, petting affectionately.

"It's an Akita Inu. Take it with you wherever you go, and you have to constantly show that you're the boss. It's really protective, and very pack oriented. You should keep yourself, me and Germany in the pack, but no one else. Also, groom. Seriously. The thing needs it." Prussia explained to her. She grinned.

"You, my friend, are incredibly awesome. No. You are epically awesome. So is your brother. As much as you deny it."

Prussia stuck out his tongue. "Tell me something I don't know. And glad you're happy. Especially because West would have dumped the little bastard on me."

Wonderland laughed. "Of course he would have." She looked lovingly at the puppy. "Does he have a name?"

Prussia shook his head. "That's for you to decide. We haven't called him anything, though he might think his name is no. We had to tell him that a lot, the little troublemaker."

Wonderland laughed and then thought hard. After a few moments she had the perfect name. "Jack."

The two men looked at her like she had just been beamed down from the Enterprise. She laughed. "You know," she tried to explain, "Jack Sparrow. From Pirates of the Caribbean. The movie. He's played by Johnny Depp. Come on, you've got to know!" She exclaimed, exasperated. Prussia nodded slightly as he figured out who she was talking about. "Yeah, I remember now. You watched them?" She nodded excitedly. "Best. Movies. Ever. Not kidding. Now, onwards. I want my other present. Iceland probably feels left out."  
>Iceland smiled and handed her his own present. This box was small, and couldn't contain much. She ripped the wrapping paper and opened the velvet box, gasping at what she saw inside.<p>

"What is it?" Prussia asked, eager to see.

Inside the box, nestled in the velvet, was a thin leather choker. The pitch black material had a dull luster; it was stunning. Gently, she pulled it out, staring at it in awe.

"This isn't for Jack," She said bluntly. Iceland chuckled and shook his head.

It was then that Denmark and Norway walked in, having wondered what the commotion was about. Jack immediately jumped on Norway, who tried to push him away, to no avail. Denmark walked up to Wonderland and reached for the choker.

"May I?" He asked, his mouth twisted in a smirk. She nodded and moved her hair to the side, giving him access to her neck. Carefully, he wound the soft material around her throat, fastening it at the back. The leather settled just above the base of her neck, restricting her breathing the tiniest bit, not enough to notice when she was breathing regularly. The three men stared at her. She felt the leather around her neck and slowly smiled. She looked up at them through her lashes and said, "I'm going to go change into something that will suit this better." Then she grabbed two of the bags Prussia had brought and dashed off to her room, Jack following close behind her.

About ten minutes later, Wonderland came downstairs to find everyone eating the pancakes. They all looked at her when she entered, and for good reason. She looked completely different.

Instead of the dark blue, frilly dress she had had on earlier, she wore a pair of crimson skinny jeans and a black tank top. Instead of her earlier bare feet she wore a pair of badass combat boots, complete with small spikes on the soles. Thrown on top of her shirt was a leather jacket, and on her head was a black fedora. She had also applied a generous amount of eyeliner to her eyes, making them stand out erratically. To her skin she had added a lip ring and multiple ear piercings, with three on each lobe, big hoops on the first, skulls on the next, and onyx studs on the last. Around her waist was a leather holster than carried a dagger, four throwing knives, and a vial of something. Probably rum. She grinned.

"Much more comfortable. I didn't know how much more I could take of the dresses. Now, how much did I mess up on the food?"

Norway was(obviously) the first to shake out of the shock. "It's good, Wonderland. Where did you learn to make pancakes? I thought England was terrible when it came to food." He said politely. After the first week, they had been getting along quite nicely. She smiled at him. "Canada taught me. Ever since England made me hang out America through force, I started hanging out with him. He's much less annoying than his brother." Her smile widened, showing her teeth. "And you're right. England does suck at food. You should have seen him the last time he made biscuits. Almost burned the house down." She laughed at the memory and Norway chuckled along with her and said, "I remember something similar from our time together. He tried to make me fish and chips to show me what the good kind tasted like. It ended when the pot of oil blew up. We had Chinese take-out instead." Wonderland laughed along with him. "You went out with dad? Hmm. I can only ever remember him being with the stupid frog. They broke up a lot, though, so I guess he dated other people too." She shook her head. "You just don't seem to be the type to enjoy anything kinky."  
>Prussia caught on at this. "Kinky? Iggy likes kink?" He laughed. "He and my brother should be sex buddies. Is he a masochist or sadist? Or is he a fetish kind of person?"<p>

Wonderland grinned and Norway paled. "Masochist. France always said he just begged to be dominated. He also said he particularly enjoyed being gagged." She wrinkled her nose. "Stupid frog. He told me that when I at the maturity of a six year old. I hate him to this day for it."

Prussia laughed even harder. "Oh yeah. He and Germany would get along great. West's a total sadist. And unluckily for him, little Italy can't give him what he wants."  
>Norway looked like he was about to faint, so Wonderland gave him a relief. "OK, new topic, before Norway keels over and dies. Who wants to go kareokeing?"<br>Prussia immediately agreed, while Norway hesitated, then decided he would stay home. When Denmark and Norway were putting the dishes away, Wonderland called the Vargas brothers while Prussia called Spain. They all agreed to come(mostly by Italy dragging Romano with him). Then Prussia went home to change into something a little more 'appropriate'(whatever than means...). By the time they all met up at the bar, it was an hour later at 7:30.

Spain was teasing Romano but perked up when he saw Wonderland. "Wonder!" He yelled before running over an tackling her in a hug. She laughed and hugged him back almost as eagerly(he's a pretty eager guy, alright?). When she finally pried the Spaniard off of her, she tackled Romano, much to his distaste. "Wha- get off me, motherfucker! What the hell are you doing? Don't you think I get enough of this from the tomato bastard? Fuck!"  
>She just laughed and pulled away, ruffling his hair a bit. "Aww, is Lovi mad? I'm sorry~! Sort of..." She ran away laughing as Romano turned red and chased after her. Eventually Spain caught Romano and teased him about looking like a tomato, at which point Romano started to sulk and glare at anyone who talked to him. Wonderland and Spain teased him endlessly about it, but that was nothing new.<p>

Spain was the first one to sing. It was, surprisingly, a Celtic song by Great Big Sea, which Wonderland sang with him. Denmark didn't sing much, and Romano wouldn't have at all if Wonderland and Italy hadn't dragged him up. He was quite good, and got compliments from the group (especially Spain).

Later into the night, around ten-thirty, Wonderland noticed something in the back. Denmark had been missing for a little while, but she hadn't worried too much, figuring he had stepped outside to take a call or something. Instead, he was sitting at a secluded table at the back of the bar with a girl she didn't recognize. He smirked and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, which in turn made the mysterious girl blush and bite her lip seductively. Wonderland's temper flared to a surprising level, but she didn't care. In fury, she took the stage next and plugged in a song to the little machine. Denmark noticed and glanced up at her, looking almost... ashamed, in a way. Ashamed, with no remorse.

Her fury rose that much higher and she gripped her microphone until her knuckles turned white. The music started, and looking straight at him, she started singing.

"_I'm gonna make you bend and break_

_Say your prayer but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show_

_And I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life _

_Who does he think he is?_

_If that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys."_

Denmark looked up at her now, staring open-mouthed at her, not noticing the girl by him. She tried catch his attention, but he brushed her off. Wonderland smirked. _That's right bastard. Watch it. Watch it and kiss it, you asshole. _She kept singing, putting on a seductive act for the crowd. They were watching her every move, and that included Denmark, whose eyes were burning with anger and something else she couldn't identify.

"_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_He, he taste like you only sweeter_

_Oh!_

"_Been looking forward to the future_

_But my eyesight is going bad_

_And this crystal ball_

_It's always cloudy except for_

_When you look into the past_

_One night stand_

_One night stand off!_

"_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_He, he taste like you only sweeter_

_Oh!_

"_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers_

_In hotel rooms_

_Collecting page six lovers_

_Get me out of my mind_

_N' get you out of those clothes_

_I'm a liner away_

_from getting you into the mood_

_Whoa!_

"_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_He, he taste like you only sweeter_

_Oh!_

"_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_He, he taste like you only sweeter_

_Oh!" _She winked at someone in front of her and walked off the stage, while everyone clapped. Denmark was nearly vibrating in rage as he made his way over to her. She stood in the middle of the bar and crossed her arms over her chest, arching her eyebrow as he swept through the crowd. When he finally reached her he just stood in front of her for a moment, drinking in her appearance. She felt a bit of nervousness that she hadn't felt earlier; or maybe she had, but had shoved it aside in her anger. She still didn't know why she was so mad – maybe it had been Norway, but she doubted it. Had she really been... jealous?

_No_, she told herself as she waited for Denmark to move. _That's impossible_. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something. She shoved it to the back of her mind as Denmark's eyes narrowed.

Suddenly he grabbed her arm and marched her out of the bar, ignoring the calls from their friends. She stumbled along after him, and though she knew he couldn't see her, she glared intensely at him. He payed her no mind, dragging her out the door and around the side of the bar, into the alley. He held her there and rested his head on her shoulder, not daring to look at her. She attempted to get away, but it was in vain, his hold on her being much too tight. She continued to struggle anyway, until she noticed that he didn't even really know what he was doing, at which point she stopped. When she did, he looked at her, staring down into her eyes. She felt her breath leave her lungs. He moved his hands from their vice grip on her arms and cupped her face. "Tell me," she said, their faces so close to each other. "Tell me what's wrong – oh," she gasped as he drew away from her, only far enough to reach his hands down and put them around her waist. A raindrop fell on her nose, another on her cheek, and then it was raining steadily, soaking them slowly. He stood in front of her so that their bodies almost touched – but not quite. It was nerve-wracking. She could feel the feverish heat that came off him; her hands weren't even touching him, and it most certainly wasn't enough. She wanted him wrapped around around her, holding her tight. "W-why," she breathed, "can't you talk to me? Why can't you look at me?"

He ducked his head down to look into her face. His eyes, surrounded by lashes darkened with rainwater, were impossibly blue.

"Because I'm a confused, hormonal idiot who likes you."

She couldn't stand it anymore. She took her hands off his shoulders, hooked her fingers through his belt loops, and pulled him against her. He let her do it with no resistance, his hands flattening against the wall, folding his body against hers until they were pressed together everywhere – chests, hips, legs – like puzzle pieces. His hands slid down to her waist and he kissed her, long and lingering, making her shudder.

She pulled away. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Neither does this," he said, "but I don't care. I'm sick of trying to pretend I don't care when you flirt with other guys, when you stop paying any attention to me once someone better comes along. Don't you understand that? Can't you see it's killing me?"

She stared at him. She could see he meant what he said, could see it in the eyes she knew as well as her own, in the bruised shadows under those eyes, the pulse pounding in his throat.  
>She stared at him in confusion. "Wha-"<p>

He pecked her to shut her up. "God, you're such an idiot." And then he kissed her harshly and her world came to a halt. Her head was spinning, and she didn't even realize that her arms were around his neck and her mouth moving with his until it was too late to stop. His hands tangled in her hair and he pulled her harder against him. She gasped into his mouth and he snaked his tongue inside hers, prodding and teasing her own into playing with him. The rain pounded down on them harder and harder, soaking them to the bone, forcing them to find warmth with the other. His hands slipped from the wall to wrap around her waist, pulling her off her feet so he could kiss her better. She wrapped her legs around him and he moaned in surprise, gripping her harder. A hand on her waist slid under her tank top to rest on her hip. Not to be outdone, she let her own hands trail to the hem of his shirt and underneath, pressing them against his abdomen. His moans grew more frequent as she explored his body: chest, abs, stomach, arms. She found herself returning the sounds as he pulled her even closer to him, gripping her legs, kissing her harder and harder –

And a horrific honking noise exploded in Wonderland's ears, shattering her out of her dreams of kissing and rain. With a gasp she pushed Denmark away, hard enough that he let go of her and she stumbled away from the wall to land unsteadily on her feet, hastily straightening her shirt. Her heart was slamming against her rib cage like a battering ram, and she felt dizzy.

Wonderland looked at Denmark. He was utterly drenched, water running off him in sheets, his fair hair, plastered to his head, nearly silver in the faint glow of the distant streetlights. Just looking at him made her want to touch him again, with a longing that was nearly painful. He was staring at the road with the look of someone who had been slapped out of a dream – bewilderment, anger, dawning realization.

Wonderland looked harder at Denmark. At any other time they would have laughed together at stupid cab drivers, but there was no humor in his expression, and she knew immediately that whatever they had had between them – whatever had blossomed out of his momentary lack of control – it was gone now. She could taste blood in her mouth and wasn't sure if she had bitten her own lip or he had.

"Matthias-" She took a step toward him.

"Don't," he said, his voice very rough. "I can't."

And then he was gone, running as fast as only countries could run, a blur that vanished into the distance before she could even take a breath to call him back.


	5. Depressing Author's Note

Hey guys. I'm really sorry, but I won't be continuing this story for long time, I think. I just don't really like Hetalia anymore.**  
><strong>Luckily for you faithful, wonderful readers (Few and far between as you are), I'm writing a book sort of based on this! I have no idea if it will even be published, but I'm planning on it. If I can't, I'll post it on here, a finished, edited copy. And then you will have it again!**  
><strong>Once again, I'm REALLY sorry. I don't have a lot of time anymore, what with my book, and school is requiring actual effort from me. I don't really have the energy to carry on more than one story – my book is taking a lot of concentration; I am making it a published work, after all.**  
><strong>DON'T HIT ME! I'M SORRY!**  
><strong>Thanks for taking the time to read this : ]**  
><strong>operator101


End file.
